


Coffee, Tea, or Me? #WayHaughtWeek2020

by AlwaysEarpin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEarpin/pseuds/AlwaysEarpin
Summary: Waverly and Nicole walk into Purgatory's local coffee shop to get drinks to warm them up from the cold. After Waverly begins to tease Nicole, Nicole takes it upon herself to see how far the brunette will go until she can't take it anymore.Thanks to @SVaughn21 and @jescyka88 for being my incredible betas!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 39





	Coffee, Tea, or Me? #WayHaughtWeek2020

“BALLS, it’s so cold!” Waverly snapped through chattering teeth as she and Nicole walked up to Purgatory’s local coffee shop. 

“Good thing you’re about to get some hot tea then uh, baby?" Nicole winked as she held the door open for the brunette, waiting for her to enter first.

“And you some hot coffee, Officer Haught.” The brunette winked back at the redhead as she passed her, brushing her fingertips slowly across the redhead’s clothed abdomen then tugging the jacket Nicole wore before letting it fall back down. Nicole shuttered, not from the cold but from the heat that shot from her abs to her center at the touch from the brunette’s fingers. She smirked, showing off her dimples. She knew what this would do to the brunette, and knew she was going to have some fun with this. Waverly stopped for just a moment, pulling her bottom lip through her teeth before shaking her head and whispering, “are you trying to turn me on here, in a public place, Nicole?”

The redhead walked behind Waverly, turning her so they were both facing the counter and now waiting in line. She put her arms around the brunette's waist stopping when she had her fingers laced together, resting on Waverly’s stomach. She pulled her lips close to the brunette’s ear, “I wouldn’t dare,” she said in a low sultry voice. As Nicole’s breath from her words ran down Waverly’s neck, the brunette gasped with excitement, her hips involuntarily pushing back into Nicole’s. The redhead knew she had the brunette going and she knew she wasn’t going to stop, wanting to see how long it would take Waverly to give in to her words and touches. “Do you want coffee, tea, or me baby?” Nicole once again said against the brunette’s ear. 

“Ah, fuck I want you, NOW!” Waverly said through her teeth as she turned, grabbed Nicole’s hand and walked quickly toward the private bathroom. 

“Here?” Nicole asked the brunette as she was being pulled forward. 

Waverly dragged the redhead into the bathroom, practically shoving the redhead in, locking the door behind them. She pushed Nicole against the door, desire in her eyes. “Yes, dammit! You got me all hot and bothered and now you are going to have to fix that.” She ran her hands up and into red locks before bringing her lips to the redhead's for a passionate kiss.

Nicole groaned into Waverly’s kiss before turning them so now the brunette was against the door. She quickly pulled her lips back stating, “my pleasure,” then returning back, kissing the brunette before her.

**Author's Note:**

> As awlways, feel free to leave comments.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
